A projection-type display apparatus such as a projector, for example, may be disposed at an angle to a screen. In this case, a shape of an image projected onto the screen (hereinafter referred to as a projection screen) is distorted. A technology that corrects such distortion of the projection screen has been proposed (PTL 1 and PTL 2, for example).